


now we're here

by shiningjedi



Series: Succession [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Politicans Being People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi
Summary: Padmé congratulates an old friend on a surprise development.  Set in my succession!verse.





	now we're here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naberiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberiie/gifts).



> Also dedicated to Seren - unfortunately Ao3 only allows me to gift a work to one person at a time.
> 
> Not proofread at this point, so read at own risk.

Padmé leaned against the durasteel doorframe, carefully coated in a veneer of imported wroshyr wood, folding her arms together and feeling the light _swish_ of her silken undersleeves, smiling broadly at the person at their desk until they turned and noticed she was there.

“Congratulations, Chancellor,” Padmé said, trying to keep her voice calm and unexcited but failing somewhat; her old friend grinned in a sudden rush, unable himself to contain his own shock and delight, before getting himself under control and speaking with a practised, fluid intonation with grace and diamond-hard, unmoving strength underneath.

“I thank you, Senator Amidala,” said the voice of a Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, and then Bail Organa laughed suddenly again, licking at his lips and trying unsuccessfully to maintain a straight face.

“Breha’s been trying to coach me to do the right persona,” he added ruefully, running a hand through his thick, dark hair – _goddesses_ , but he was young for a chancellor – “but I have a sneaking suspicion that I’m not the fastest student.”

“You’re doing fantastic,” Padmé replied honestly, before they both laughed yet again and stepped forward simultaneously to embrace, both hugging just a little too hard and releasing just a little too late than social norms would dictate.

“I’m going to have to work on that, as well,” he decided, and Padmé slapped the top of his hand lightly and shook her head.

“No, it’s important to have friends that you can be yourself; save the ‘four-second pats’ for when the cameras are around … you know all this, sorry,” she said, rubbing at the base of her electrum headdress and smiling in embarrassment. “You’ve been a politician for longer than me.”

“Not that much longer,” he replied charitably, and she shook her head and snorted at her own instinctive response before he continued. “Besides, this is a huge step for me – I dare say that I could do with some more advice, especially from -” here he inclined his head – “a trusted friend.”

Padmé rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly nonetheless, just before an aide knocked hastily, scurried into the office and bowed.

Bail sighed and sagged his shoulders in capitulation. “I know, I know, I need to get out of here so you can start the packing.”

The aide, however, shook her head, looking flustered and upset, and he exchanged a worried glance with Padmé before stepping forward and placing a calming hand on his assistant’s shoulder. “ _Breathe_ , Liana.” She did as she was told, standing up tall, raising her chin, and drawing in deep breaths through her nose.

Bail waited until she had calmed down somewhat before speaking. “Now, what is the matter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, abrupt, tense ending in a oneshot. I would apologise, but that's just how I roll. My entire AU is kind of needed for the context, bust is currently... in little bits and pieces on my computer.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated!!


End file.
